So Sorry
So Sorry is the monster added from the tier that would "Make your fantroll canon" on the Undertale Kickstarter. He is a chubby dragon monster who only wants to show off his art. He is also known for his overly apologetic personality. Appearance and Personality He is only seen Overworld shortly once invoked before his sprite appears to run into the protagonist at the sign in the art exhibit. His body is primarily orange, with some dark brown accents (especially the soles of his feet), and light brown hair. His Overworld sprite is only seen from behind. In battle, he can wear one of five different hats. The shape of his muzzle changes depending on his mood. He is a nervous, apologetic, but otherwise friendly artist. His attacks aren't deliberate attempts to hurt you, but are caused by him clumsily trying to show his art. Encountering He is located at the hidden Art Club Room near Right Floor 2 crossroads. In order to encounter him, the game must be launched while the player's computer clock is set for October 10th, 8 P.M. Additionally, Hotland must have been cleared up to the MTT Resort. If these conditions are met, reading the sign in the Art Club will cause So Sorry to run into the protagonist, initiating his encounter. Attacks * He turns around to gather his art, but swings his tail at you, alternating between orange and blue. The protagonist must follow the movements required to avoid orange/blue attacks that they have seen throughout the game (Blue: stand still/Orange: keep moving). * If not immediately attacked, he'll try to show the protagonist his artwork. While looking for something to show the protagonist, he throws objects (most likely crumpled paper) behind him, causing them to fall into the protagonist's movement field and piling up in the box a little. These can be maneuvered around. * He tries to draw something, but his drawings come to life (In the form of doodlebogs) and attack the protagonist with relatively simplistic bullet patterns. Using ACT can allow the protagonist to draw boats that will send the aggressive drawings away. Strategy * Being strictly an easter egg, the protagonist's actions will have almost no impact on the outcome of the battle in the Pacifist Dialog Path, and he cannot be spared manually. Finishing the battle without killing him is primarily a matter of just dodging his attacks until he leaves on his own, thinking that the protagonist is unimpressed by his drawing. Quotes Before Battle * Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! | I'm so sorry!!! Pacifist Dialogue Path * Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you | I'm such a klutz. | I was just here to find something to draw, and... | Oh no, it's ok! It's OK! | I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles. | Let me look in my vest! '#1' * Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away. | Wait, wait! | I've got my notebook! | I can draw you a picture in it! | ''I'm quite the artist, you know. | I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!! ''#2 * S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well. | Wait! I know the problem! | I just have to find a better piece of paper for it! '#3' * None of my papers are good enough to use... | IT'S OK!!! | I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil! | It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!! '#4' * Here! I got it! | My magic pencil is amazing! | Everything I draw with it looks... | COMPLETELY REAL! | Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real! '#5' * AHHHHH!!! 'while any Doodlebogs are present' * I've messed up. I've really messed up. Oh no. | I'll just use a regular pencil! I'll try my best! '#8' * Are you ready!? | I just finished! | Here's your picture! What do you think!? | It's a representation of your deepest essence... | It's great, right!? | ... | (They think my art is terrible.) | Well! | I'll leave you with that thought! | Goodbye! | See you later! | Sayonara! | Nice knowing ya! | Hasta la vista. | ... | I should leave. '#9' Combat Dialogue Path * Oh! Whoops! That hurt! | So sorry, I must have gotten in the way! | I really shouldn't stand so close | Ah I'm just being troublesome * Darn it, I keep getting in the way | So sorry, I'm such an oaf | Wandering in front of you... * ... | Are you... trying to KILL me? | ...so sorry, but I've had a really tough year. | I don't know if I could take you killing me on top of everything. | You should find someone else to kill. So sorry. * ????? | I just said I'm not interested in the offer!! | ... | Sorry, I must not have enunciated clearly enough. | I am not interested in being killed. Thank you very much. * Look, stranger | I... I guess I'm going to have to tell the truth. | My whole life, I've never been worth a lot of EXP. | Everyone else at my work, in my classes, | Would raise a person's LV by 4 or 5 when destroyed... | But me? |I wouldn't even increase your LV by 1. | For this reason... I... I've always been... | I've never been very good at getting killed. So... | I'm flattered that you... Want to destroy me. | But you are making a big waste of your time!! | Stop killing me!!! * OK, OK. Hm. | ... | If you stop killing me, I'll pay you 200G. * 220G? * ... | 300G? * W... Wait a second | You trying to kill me... C... could it be...? | Because you don't like me very much...? | No, no, that can't be! | This is just a friendly, um, killing between acquaintances!!! | Pals... we're... we're still pals, right!! | OK, maybe not PALS, but, uh, | Friendly strangers? | You know, just one step away from being buds!! | I mean, I was practically... | I was about to crack open the sparkling cider! | Pull out some baguettes and some swiss cheese! | BLOW ON A FREAKING PARTY HORN!!! * N... no, you don't like me either, huh...? | Nobody likes me... they're just putting up with me | I'm just annoying you... I should leave | ARRRRRGHHHH!!! Why am I such an idiot??!?!!!! | How did I not see it before!!! | You weren't killing me because you LIKED me!!! | NOBODY does that! | That's NOT a thing! * Oh. Sorry. I was being too loud. Ugh. | I'm wasting your time, aren't I...? | ... | ...whew, I feel really... strange. | I think I need to go home and lie down. | Oh, and... | About all this. | Um. | Sorry. Flavor Text * This creature is definitely in the wrong time and space! 'Check' * You're blocked in politely! Encounter * The enemy looks nervous. Neutral * The enemy looks anxious. Neutral * The enemy looks perturbed. Neutral * The enemy taps his fingers together like jackhammers. Neutral * The enemy tries to copy your movements so it fits in. Neutral * The enemy uses a hypnotizing 3D-tush-wiggle attack. Neutral * You smile. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You weep. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You cough. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * Art lets your wildest fantasies come to life! '- Check' * You draw a boat. Away it goes. '- Draw' * The enemy is apologizing to its visions of the Reaper. Low Trivia * So Sorry has two dialogue routes—pacifist and combat. If you attack him, he will progress along the combat route. If you do any other action, he will progress along the pacifist route. Once he reaches the end of his pacifist route, he leaves, and the battle immediately ends. You can switch between the two routes as often as you like and he'll always pick up the other where he left off. On the combat route, he only uses the default tail swipe attack. On the pacifist route, he uses several different attacks. * So Sorry has 1100HP, and attacking him will always do 100HP of damage, so he needs to be attacked 11 times to kill him, regardless of your attack power. This ensures that all of his dialogue plays before the end of the battle. * So Sorry's fight name is based on the dialogue "I'm so sorry!" that he says before the fight begins. * So Sorry has five different hats that he might wear in combat. * Contrary to a popular rumor, killing So Sorry does prevent you from reaching the pacifist ending. * Killing So Sorry is not possible in a Genocide run because the second floor of Hotland is blocked off. Even if you access the room by cheating, the sign will state "Art Club is cancelled!", and So Sorry will not appear. * When attacking him, he offers to give you 200, then 220, and finally 300G if you stop killing him. If you do decide to spare him after this, you will actually receive the money he offered at the end of the battle. You can even do this in a true pacifist run, so long as you don't kill him. ** If you kill So Sorry, you will receive 300G, which indicates that's how much money he's carrying. ** If you spare So Sorry before he offers any money, you will receive 100G. Category:Enemies Category:Hotland